Saving the Warrior Sprit
by Animeworldgoddess
Summary: Planet Vegeta and Vacosa are in trouble and can Pan be the one to save them and the sprit of her people. rated r for voilence in later chapters and such and so forth
1. Default Chapter

A/N- You know what this is my first shot for an AU T/P but hey I'll give it a whorl. Enjoy please. And just to let you know this is only like the introduction into the story. Just so you have some background on some of the things going on in later chapters.  
  
Saving the Warrior Sprit  
  
Chapter 1- History  
  
A long, dark time ago the two-sayian planets Vegeta and Vacosa were united. The two planets were named after their great leaders of the past. Planet Vegeta after the first King Vegeta and Planet Vacosa was named after the first king's mate Queen Vacosa. He renamed it after his queen the second planet after her in an attempt to woo her into becoming his mate.  
The sayians of both planets were equal and the same in one perspective; yet different. And nearly 500 years after a peaceful alliance a war broke out between the two planets. Planet Vacosa held mixed breeds and Planet Vegeta full breeds. And finally after a long 25 years if battling the war was over. All half, mixed, or less breeds stayed on Vacosa and all full, or ¾ saiyans stayed on planet Vegeta.  
Many happy families were torn apart. Mostly mates and spawns. On Vacosa and Vegeta there were many deaths from such separation and things only grew worse. People like Bardock never knew if their mates were alive or if they had grandkids and people like Goku or rather Kakarot now never knew they had any spawns at all. And it wasn't until this brave princess of Planet Vacosa stepped up and mended back Vacosa and Vegeta without ever really noticing until the last moment of her life as a princess. This is the tale of how she saved the warrior's sprit. Something that both sayian planets treasure. And this is where are story begins.  
  
Remember this was only to give you some background on what's going on. Nothing more. 


	2. Chapter 2 THe Call

A/N- Sorry updating took so long. I just lost the disk that had this on there and it is still lost so I'm just gonna try and remember what in the world it was I wrote.  
  
Saving the Warrior's Sprit Chapter 2- The Call  
  
ON PLANET VACOSA....  
  
The sounds of clicking heels and frantic panting filled the royal palace halls. A left turn, then a right the woman makes. Never before had this ever happened. She still could not believe it. The event of the day still unclear to her mind, yet in her heart she knew what she must do.  
Princess Pan of the second sayian Planet Vacosa would help her brother Planet Vegeta and restore its honor as well as her on planets'. The evil that threatened the safety of her sayian existence would be stopped. They would not carry out their plan. She would stop them at all cost. Even if it meant her life. Before I jump ahead of myself you must know why my princess runs so.  
  
EARLIER THAT DAY....  
  
The light orange sun of Planet Vacosa began to rise above the light midnight sky. Princess Pan lay asleep in her king-sized bed surrounded by soft comfy pillows. She sleeps in black silken sheets and a wonderfully made converter that was made of some type of material that was smooth and warm.  
  
She slept soundlessly and dreamed of becoming Planet Vacosa's second warrior princess to defend her planets honor. How close she had come so many times to showing she could put up a good fight during training, but failed miserably when it to the final part of the battle.  
  
Suddenly her bedroom door slammed opened and Goten stormed into the room. "Pan wake up NOW!" He shouted nearly giving Pan a heart attack. She sat up clutching the covers to her chest as she had only managed to sleep in a bra and panties. "Goten what is the meaning of this?" Pan asked sleepily. She looked at the clock on her wall.  
  
"It's only 3:45 am," She added. "I'm sorry my princess, but Bardock has summoned you." "Bardock?" Pan repeated. "We don't have much time. He wishes to speak to you as you are as in commoner form and demands that you speak to him over the communication screen." Goten informed.  
  
Pan didn't waste any time as she threw on commoner's pants and shirt and put a metal collar around her neck that made her hair that flowed beautifully down her back to make it stop very short. (Like how Videl looked when she cut her hair when Gohan was teaching her how to fly in that one Dragon Ball Z episode.) Her appearance was altered somewhat. Her chest smaller, she looked taller, and the royalness that would glow off a sayian was reduced down to commoner's glow.  
  
When Pan was done she used a technique that was old as time known as instant transmission into the room in which the communicator was located at, that was specifically designed for communication between Princess Pan and Bardock. As they came into the secret room Pan saw that already Sonya and Uub were already there. Dressed not in their Second Royal crested guard spandex but their commoner's clothing as well.  
Uub and Sonya turned their heads to the attention of the Princess. They nodded their heads once in ackownlegment of her since they could not bow at the moment. "Bardock what is it that brings you to call in the middle of the sleeping hour?" Pan asked as she walked over to the screen to meet the older looking image of her uncle if he wasn't wearing the collar.  
"There has been trouble burring about on Vegeta lately. Important people are being attacked, families and warriors tortured and I believe the threat of my king is next." Bardock informed. "If so why not tell your king of such a questionable theory?" Pan asked in a thoughtful manner. "I didn't have to a letter had come to him signaling my greatest fears." Bardock answered. Pan gasped.  
"And from the reads of the note not only is Planet Vegeta is in trouble, but Planet Vacosa as well. More less targeting the first princess of Vacosa." Bardock added. "Could we get an enlargement of this note Bardock?" Sonya asked wide-eyed. Who would dare threaten her princess and long time friend? Why she would kill them before they even get a chance to lay eyes on her in such a threatening manner.  
"Sure." Bardock said as he moved to place the note onto a scanner light piece of the key command on the communication device. As the note appeared chunk by chunk they realized Bardocks words were true. The Vegeta royal family was being threatened a death sentence by the unknown enemy and Vacosa's princess was being threatened of death or kidnapping. The note very detailed and vivid about its plans and threats indeed posed a threat to all of the sayian kind. 'Full, half, quarter, or whatever. If sayian blood was in you, you would eventually die by the hands of the one who killed your royal kingship'. Is what the threat was.  
"The note was designed for us to read to our planet, but we voted against it. He or she is trying to scar us and has given us a length of time to prepare for the day they attack. And even with my strength combined with the strengths of the other guards and my lords I don't think we can over power this new enemy." Bardock said in a low voice. "Are you asking for our help Bardock?" Sonya said as she crossed her arms.  
"Because Bardock if that's the case I did promise you the last time you came here I owed you one from when you saved me." Pan said. "And we are also in you debit. We were suppose to be watching her." Goten said as he toke a step forward. "Yes I am. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was beating around the bush, but I'm not use to asking for help." Bardock apologized. "No need. I can understand because when you save me I didn't ask for your help because I didn't want it. Yet you did and you saved me." Pan said.  
"Pan I have already told my lord that I had a few persons in mind to help us track down who it is who did this and that of coarse would be you guys. We are currently heading towards Planet Vacosa now as we speak and are scheduled to be there in another 6 hours." Bardock warned. "You need to pack now so when my lords come we can leave and start this investigation." "But Bardock we have important roles here! To leave by choice is not in our power." Uub shouted in shock. "That is of no consequence. I can handle that part." Pan spoke looking to Uub.  
"So you're coming are you? Then meet us at the last meeting place we were at last time Bardock and lets hold up on the little galaxy trip until after your lords approve of us." Pan said looking at Bardock's form on the communication screen. "If they approve we will come. We wouldn't want them to think that a bunch of inferior sayians are gonna get in their way now do you?" Pan taunted as she turned to leave. "Wise decision. I shall see you in 6 hours then." Bardock said as the corners of his mouth curled slightly and he ended his end of the communication.  
  
BACK TO THE PRSENT...  
  
Princess Pan finally made it to her room. She had managed to grab some princess clothing and took off the collar so she looked normal again. As she entered her room she sighed as she saw that already the daughter of Baba the fortuneteller was there, who was also another one of her best friends. Baba's daughter had very dark royal blue eyes that shined attention, straight, light purple hair that came to her shoulders, She was slightly taller than Pan and had on a small, black witches hat that was tilted to the side, and a black mini witches dress that stopped at her knees hugging her young body curves.  
"Dottie! I'm so glad you're here I have a..." "I know." Dottie stated simply.  
  
A/N- So what will their discussion be about? Will Vegeta and his family approve of Pan and her court? Or will disaster fall upon everyone? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
ShoutOut! List  
  
I would like to shout out to...  
  
Unknowhacker1 (Glad you likey! You are the author of the story I love so much. Cool!) wawashkesh (Glad you likey and thanks for the heads up at mediaminer!) 


End file.
